


Test Drive

by SupervoidHeart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Other, Robots, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupervoidHeart/pseuds/SupervoidHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton's giving his new Ex form a good once over, and notices an interesting anatomical installation that Alphys included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little somethin' somethin' I wrote for my best friend and felt like posting here. Enjoy Mettaton enjoying himself!

“Ah, I'm so beautiful~. Alphys _really_ outdid herself with this body,” came Mettaton's sultry, robotic voice as his gloved hands glided over his own form. It was such a better fit than the old body he was used to, much more befitting a superstar. The curves, the thighs. It was almost too good to be true. Though, as he gazed at himself in the mirror, he noticed something quite peculiar. Below his heart, there was a bulge, nestled comfortably between his thighs. His hand moved down to palm at the curious protrusion, only to feel a rush of pleasure, followed by an unanticipated tingling in his groin. “Oh, what is _this_?” He unfastened the belt around his waist and slid the black body fabric off, revealing a perfectly crafted set of male genitals, ripe for the teasing. “It's... it's...” he trailed, staring at them in the body-length mirror. “It's so gorgeous! And so thick. My...” suddenly, he found himself fondling the synthetic organ. How Alphys managed to copy the look of a cock and balls so perfectly was beyond him, but he didn't particularly care at the moment.

Reaching his hand to his mouth, he bit down on the tip of the glove covering his thumb, loosening it up and repeating the process for the other four fingers, dropping the cloth to the floor so he could feel his new member more easily. And of course, the more he felt it, the more eager it became to be felt.

The mechanical shaft began to throb, filling with whatever synthetic fluid Alphys concocted for it. From base to tip, it had to be at least seven inches, maybe more. Mettaton was never very good at judging size by looks alone. All he knew was that it fit perfectly in his hand and felt warm to the touch. It didn't appear to have a foreskin, but he figured that was because it would've made it more difficult to function. He couldn't complain though.

The robot let out a shuddering breath as his hand stroked the length of his cock, thumb teasing the slit at the tip into yielding a drop of pink, translucent 'precum'. He brought the drop up to his lips to taste, finding its flavour sweet, yet tangy. Occasionally he'd glance at himself in the mirror, watching as his hand stroked his length. It wasn't long before he began to moan, his voice stuttering and cracking as his circuits drew closer and closer to the sweet overload of orgasm.

Being so new to this, it didn't take him long for that high to come, his hips jolting forward with a robotic whir as thicker pink fluid squirted out from the tip of his dick, splattering against the mirror and dripping down its smooth surface. As he came, he let out a rising moan that seemed as though his voice were autotuned. “Ahh-hh-ah... O-oh, fuck yes.” His fluid-covered hand was shaking as he took it away from his still throbbing cock, bringing it up yet again to his mouth to lap the pink liquid off, closing his eyes as he felt the sparking and sputtering of his circuits begin to die down.

He was definitely going to have to thank Alphys for this. After another go, of course.


End file.
